A Helmet is Just a Helmet, Or is it?
by The1upguy
Summary: A question had been brewing inside the young chief's mind, one he has had trouble finding a way to ask.


**Do you ever wonder about those odd things we see in the movies, when a small blunder, that most overlook, makes you go...hummmm.**

**For example, a taxi in the movie Cars! Who's he gonna drive around, huh? ****;)**

**Well this little faux pa, or should I say big mistake, is something that made me say 'Hey, Wait a minute here!' You'll understand more as you read, and you tell me.**

**A Helmet is just a Helmet...or is it**

* * *

Something had bothered Hiccup, and it remained buried inside for well over a month now. After the death of his father, it was not a subject that this young chief wanted to ask of his mother, but now it was time.

He glances back at the rather large Viking city of Berk, and the lone dragon with rider that follows.

With a strong salty breeze from the ocean in his nose, the young man begins daydreaming, recalling a moment in his life that revolves around this odd thought he has had lately. It was back when his father first showed a proud smile at his _fishbone_ sized son, and a gift that brought elation, then an odd feeling of sickness.

A helmet, matching the one upon his dad's head, and the thought of finally being accepted by his father. But then of course, hearing it's origin, Hiccup never thought of wearing it. However, when Stoick passed, he truly believed he needed to honor his father by wearing the same helmet he did.

He never thought of where it came from, only that there was a connection between the helmet and his mother and father.

And that is where he left it.

Hiccup never wanted to think of it as his mother's breastplate, but more as the symbol of a chief's love for his village, a love he saw that fateful day his father had died.

Hiccup saw the way both his mother and father were enamored with each other, and the feelings that still kept them bonded, even after twenty years apart.

It was true love, and there was no doubting it.

He had never seen a gleam in Stoick's eyes like that before. Not even when he heard how well his weakling son did in dragon training, or when he learned his frail boy had becoming involved with the mighty Astrid.

None of these pride-filled moments compared to the look in his father's eyes, like the moment when he saw _her_ again.

It was his beloved Valka, and nothing had ever stopped his father in his tracks like that before...and rightly so.

Unnaturally thin for a Viking, Valka's beauty went beyond her looks, but this is what suddenly bothered her only son.

_So how could this be hers..._ Hiccup thinks to himself, removing this giant Double D cup sized helmet, and looking upon the treasured gift bestowed upon him by his father. _...there is no way in hell._

Toothless suddenly bucks, getting his rider to realize what he is doing, and quickly Hiccup wakes up from his daydream. With a hard turn to the right, the tandem pair avoids a huge sycamore. A tree that once provided shade for a Night Fury after his tail-fin had been injured.

"Thanks, buddy..." he remarks, rubbing his trusted flying black steed under the left ear, and patting him softly upon the neck. "...I'm not in my right mind at the moment!"

Toothless rolls his eyes, basically wondering if his best friend has ever been in his right mind, but still continues on a path to a quiet spot that he and the young Viking spent many days alone.

However, today they are not alone, as the lone dragon that was following pulls up on the side of the new alpha.

"So, what is this place your taking us to?" a very soft voice calls from behind, and Hiccup turns to look at his mother, whom rides this large red and white hammer-head drake.

Seeing the place where he had spent the first days with Toothless below, Hiccup simply gestures his hand towards the ground, and both dragons slowly descend upon this quiet secluded lake.

"This is where we became close friends, Mom. The place I learned that dragons are not the mindless monsters we once thought," the young chief remarks, leaping from his leather saddle and landing upon his good foot. He then unhooks Toothless from his safety harness, allowing his best friend to frolic around in the grass with the larger dragon his mother just landed.

"Go ahead, Cloudjumper, show the alpha how to have fun!" She remarks to her best friend, and Toothless gives the dragon whisperer a very hard stare.

_As if I don't know how to play, _he says with just his eyes, and quickly Toothless pounces the larger Cloudjumper with a playful attitude. However, the bigger dragon uses the smaller drake's momentum and tumbles over onto the top of him, holding Toothless to the ground.

The large horned dragon begins hissing with an odd laughter, placing a wide smile upon Valka's face.

"Be nice, Cloudjumper, he can easily turn the tides on you if he wishes..." she remarks, then looks down at Toothless with a wry smirk, knowing he is allowing this to happen. "...I know he knows how to fight...as well as he knows how to play."

The younger and much more powerful draconian reptile shows a very appreciative grin, and both dragons return to their fun, jockeying for position to begin mock fights.

"Those two do enjoy testing each other..." Valka begins saying, however, she stops, seeing her son is not paying attention. He is holding the helmet his father gave him, the one he has decided to wear as the Chief of Berk, as it is the same helmet his father wore.

Well sort of.

"What is it, baby? Are you alright?" Her voice is very concerned, seeing a thousand yard stare from her son's eyes, and she becomes even more concerned as Hiccup begins fumbling for his words. Something this now stoic chief hasn't done since Stoick's funeral.

"Ah...yeah...they ahh, they do like to fight.._.__**a lot**_. But you know, just a couple of _dumb_ animals," he replies sarcastically, and Hiccup is quickly struck by two small plumes of fire.

"OWW...Why would you do that!?" he barks with a slight tone of humor in his voice, as both Toothless and Cloudjumper stare at him with such disgust. He can see the sarcastic looks pouring from their faces, showing that they can still hear, even while playfully scuffling about.

Toothless, understanding his friend is upset about something, realizes he wants a moment alone with his mother, and grunts to his winged companion. Both dragons snort rings of smoke from their nostrils, then simply walk away.

It puts a smile back on Hiccup's face, knowing his friend is helping him in to be alone with his mom. However, his mother is becoming angry, and she voices her rage with one word.

"WELL?!"

Hiccup knows his mother can tell something is wrong, as she accepted this impromptu trip with a condition, and that was to explain himself. He has been acting a bit odder than normal, and is truly hoping to find out what is bother him.

"I'm sorry, Mom..." he remarks, again looking at the helmet, then at her. "...I just don't know how to ask this question..."

Valka suddenly notices the helmet, and a small dent that she remembers from over twenty years earlier.

"Is this the breastplate of my old armor?!" she asks with a bit of shock in her voice, realizing the helmet her son has been wearing for the last month is part of the suit of armor her husband had made to protect his most prized possession.

"WAIT! THIS _IS_ YOURS!?" Hiccup replies with even more surprise, as she quickly confirms the question that has literally drove him a bit crazy for the last month.

"But...I don't understand!" he remarks, holding the large bowl like helmet up to his mother's chest, and shaking his head.

Valka literally snatches the helmet from her son's hands, and stares at him with daggers.

"So what! Your father didn't have the best skills as a blacksmith!" She barks, then calms down quickly, looking upon the oversized piece of armor that once covered her heart. A smile fills her face, recalling the embarrassed look on the stoic face of her husband when she tried it on for the first time

"I remember how he told me he made them this big to keep the love I felt for him safe..." Valka shows several tears developing, and holds the helmet were it once resided. She then looks to the only other love in her life, and smile for her son. "...But in truth...I don't think they were big enough."

Hiccup hugs his mother, taking her pain, and showing the sorrow for bringing up such a wonderful but painful memory. She replaces the helmet of the chief, and with a swift peck upon her son's cheek, Valka whispers in her _new_ hero's ear.

"And now it protects the one I love with all my heart!"

* * *

**So there it is...my complaint about How to train your dragon 2. There is no way, Valka could have worn that breastplate. Damn, Dolly Parton would have trouble filling those helmets.**

**Hope you liked my little story, and if you really enjoyed it, a review would be sweet.**


End file.
